Conventionally, as a printing head, for example there is known a liquid ejection head performing printing by ejecting liquid onto a recording medium. As such a liquid ejection head, for example there is known one provided with a plurality of ejection holes ejecting a liquid, a plurality of pressurizing chambers corresponding to the plurality of ejection holes and pressurizing the liquid so that the liquid is ejected from the ejection holes, and a common channel which supplies the liquid to the plurality of pressurizing chambers (for example, see Patent Literature 1).